Prefrences
by danam619
Summary: Lovino, a boy who was abandoned by his parents as a baby and was on the streets until he was 17, was never the kind of person to ever show compassion to anyone. After all, he was a rough, feisty Italian kid who hated to have to rely on others. But when one day he sees a homeless man not much older than him, he gets new feelings that he never knew he could have. Spamano!
1. Chapter 1

Possible title: Preferences

Everyone has their preferences. With everything in life, they have their own opinions. They may like girls, or boys better. They may rather have no friends, one best friend, a few close friends, or a bunch of friends that they don't even really like. Some only want money and to live richly, while some would rather live struggling as long as the ones they love were close.

I, on the other hand, have never had a preference for anything. I didn't mind girls or boys; I've never really had friends, so I didn't know if it was better to have them than none at all, and I wasn't sure if I'd rather have money or still be a struggling homeless teenager. The only thing I knew that I ever wanted was to not be taken care of, like my brother and grandfather did and still does. I lived on the streets for 17 years, so why should the past two years of my life be any different? Even though my nonno paid good money to them, I'm sure the help didn't want to have to serve some spoiled brats. I always handled myself before; I wouldn't just let a bunch of random people take care of me now. So I cleaned up after myself, cooked for myself -most of the time-, and did things my own way.

My family has always lived opposite of me—they were surrounded with nice, warm clothes in winter, stomachs full of food instead of painfully empty. Everything I never had. Abandoned by my parents when I was a newborn, I was forced to live on the streets. I'd seen some horrible things, done horrible things, had horrible things done to me, and everyone treated me like the trash I was. I was always getting into fights with other street rats for food that was past expired, but didn't care. Now I'm forced to eat fancy foods and supposed to wear expensive clothing all because my grandfather and brother had finally found out I was alive. I didn't like living like this. Not one bit.

I stared down at the French dish in front of me until I felt disgusted with myself for being so proper. So many questions raced through my head. _Why did I start living here if I didn't want to live this way? Why did my parents abandon me and not my fratello _(of course I didn't _want_ my brother to have to live on the streets, but just, why _me_?)_? And why the fuck are we eating French food on porcelain dishes from China if we live in Italy?_

I snap out of my thoughts when my name is spoken. "Are you alright, Lovino?" Nonno asked with worried eyes. Not the worry that he had when he first saw me as his grandson and saw how bad I was doing, but still some worry. I probably had a stupid look on my face. I was just getting so pissed off at the fact that I'm acting like some little prissy bitch with all this proper food and clothing all of the sudden!

"Fucking fantastic," I growled.

"Fratello!" Feliciano gasped at the swear word.

I set my fork down beside the plate of food and stand. "Excuse me," As much as I hated being proper I was still polite… sometimes.

"You're excused, but would you mind telling me where it is you're going?" I slipped on my black trench coat over my black pullover, two things my grandfather did not approve of since I "wear too much black".

"_Out,_" I answered coldly. It wasn't his fault that I was getting mad, but if I didn't leave soon I'd let my anger get the best of me and blow up on everyone. Then Feliciano starts his annoying fucking whine-cry and Nonno gives me a talk about how he'll set up anger management therapy for me which always makes me shut up and storm off. He never does, which is good because if he did I'd kill him then I'd kill the therapist.

It was snowing lightly out and the streets were covered with sheets of ice. Whenever it snowed, no matter how many people were making noise, I was able to shut out everything. All I heard was the steady beats of my heart and the snow crushing under my shoes. Winter is the only time I can feel peaceful. I don't really understand how though, since winter was always the time when I felt closest to death. No, that's exactly _why _I felt peaceful. I was close to ending the struggle. I don't have to deal with dying in winter from hypothermia or disease anymore though, so I just kept the feeling of peace with winter even after I wasn't homeless.

_Everything always brings you back to the thought of being homeless, why is that? Why is it that even though you live in luxury, you're rid of your diseases, and you have a family to love you, you can't get the thought of being on the streets out of your stupid fucking head?,_ the annoying voice in my head questioned.

"Because I don't deserve all of this, I shouldn't be treated this nicely…" I whispered to myself, trailing off and hearing more questions from my conscious. I answer almost every one of them with a small whisper while walking to town with my head down. It's a good thing I left the house because a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hola amigo, are you okay?" A Spanish accent whispered from somewhere. A Spanish accent? Last time I heard the voice asking me questions it wasn't Spanish…

A hand was placed on my shoulder and made me jump. I turned my head and saw a tall man standing beside me.

"Get the fuck off me, you pervert!" I smacked his hand away. Once I took in his appearance my heart sunk. He was wearing old, dirty shorts and a grey sweatshirt covered in dirt. His hair was disheveled and long, he obviously hadn't had it cut in a very long time. He had a large bruise on his cheek and looked tired. It was like looking back at the old me… except he's a lot more handsome.

"O-Oh, I'm very sorry! I just saw you crying and I thought maybe you were lost or something? You seem too young to be out here all alone this late," His eyes were wide, and so, so green. If I knew any better I'd say he was wearing fake colored contacts, but I figured he didn't since he seems to be barely able to afford clothes. They were just _so_ green.

"I'm 19. I can stay out as late as I want." I stated matter-of-factly. He studied my face properly.

"Really? You look no older than 13!" He smiled with a bright white smile. Everything else on him was dirty, but his teeth were perfect. Odd…

"It's 'cause I was crying, you stupid bastard!" I said angrily. 13!? How could someone mistake me for being a 13-year-old!? I know I was short, and barely have a build at all, but I looked at _least_ 17! If people can mistake me for 13, I wonder how old they'd think Feliciano was.

"Sorry. Are you alright though?" He asks again. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know him. He could be some rapist pervert for all I know. Plus, I didn't know if he even needed help. Some people act like beggars so that people take pity on them and give them money, then the so called 'beggar' goes back to their nice little house with their money and leave the people who really need the money helpless. I've witnessed it before. It's hard to trust those on the streets. Hell, I used to steal food and pick-pocket others. How did I know he wouldn't do the same? It's just that his smile was so kind, so genuine. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Yes. I'm good," I answered flatly.

"Okay… well be careful getting wherever you have to go! It's scary being out in the dark like this. Take care!" He gave a kind smile.

"Yeah, you too," I faintly whispered. With that he strolled off. What a strange boy.

I went into town and walked a big circle until I reached the house again. I opened the door and cleaned my shoes then kicked them off. I took off my coat, basically threw the thing in that closet, and I rubbed my hands together for warmth of the friction as I walked up to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see my usual pale skin red on my cheeks and nose. I quickly stripped and took a long, warm shower.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped an extremely big towel around my entire body and went in my room. I only put on an oversized shirt, my boxers, and flopped myself onto the bed. I got under the covers for warmth and just as I was falling asleep I couldn't help but wonder about that boy from earlier. If he really was just a regular pick-pocket/scammer, he won't be back to that part of town again. Every scammer knew that rule, even the new ones. So if he really was homeless, he might still be there tomorrow. It'll be easy leaving the house to go see. I had a strong feeling about that boy, and I wanted to help him, but I still can't figure out why.

**Hi! This is my first Hetalia fanfiction and I'm sorry it's kind of boring and crappy but it should get better in the next couple of chapters. Review and tell me what you think of it so far, yeah? Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy! I decided to add this chapter even though I only posted the first one earlier because this chapter should be as short as the other one so that I can move onto the next chapter quickly. Review if you want (it doesn't even have to be a nice review, I like constructive criticism!). **

I woke up the next morning to my idiot brother jumping on my bed, yelling my name in what he said to be his singing voice. I accidentally fell onto the floor, but then pulled the covers off my bed and laid there for a while. I was still awake though, since Feliciano wouldn't stop 'singing'.

"Lovino! Oh, wake up Lovino!" He sang, his face moved too close to mine. I pushed him away and jumped up.

"I'm up! Will you stop screeching now!?" I yelled. I went down the stairs tiredly, doing my best not to fall, because if I did chances are I wouldn't get back up for at least another hour. When I went into the big kitchen I was greeted with the smell of pasta, as I was every other morning. Though we have someone else cook for us for lunch and dinner, nonno and Feliciano always made pasta together for breakfast. As much as I love pasta, it's a bit gross to have it in the morning so I end up not eating it at all or having a fruit or something.

"Ah, good morning Lovino!" Nonno smiled happily.

"Why the fuck are you so happy today?" I sat on the chair with an audible plop and put my head in my hands, trying to block out some of the sunlight that seemed to overfill every room in this house. Nonno was always cheerful, yes, but usually not as much in the mornings.

"I don't know. Why are _you_ so grumpy today?" He stuck his tongue out. What a god damn child. He walked out of the kitchen and Feli wasn't in here in the first place so I was finally left in some peace.

I picked a red apple from the bowl of fruits sitting on the table and slowly took bites from it, too tired to eat it as quickly as I usually would have. Last night my head kept getting filled of thoughts of that boy. No matter what I did he just wouldn't go away. I ended up falling asleep somewhere around 3 in the morning so waking up at 7:30 AM wasn't exactly enjoyable.

"Sir?" A soft voice sounded beside me.

"Oh… uh, yes, Caterina?" I answered the_ assistant_, as I called her (grandfather calls her a servant, but I don't like calling people servants). She was very quiet which sometimes resulted in people not even noticing her speaking, but she was generally very nice.

"I was going to go to town today with your grandfather to go shopping for food and such. Is there anything you would like?"

"No, thank you," She gave a small nod before turning to walk away. Wait! That's perfect! If grandfather let me go to town instead to get the things we need, I might be able to that guy again. Well that was if he was still there.

"Wait, Caterina?" She turned back around. "Is there any possible way that I could go do the shopping?"

"Well, that is not up to me. You should ask your grandfather, then tell me if he says yes or no, okay?" I nodded and went to search for nonno. I checked the dining room, to see if he was there for some odd reason. Knocked on his bedroom door, no answer. I reached his office door next and when I tried opening the door it was locked so I realized he was probably working already before he went shopping. I knocked lightly.

He opened the door a couple of seconds later and asked me what it was I needed. "You were going to go to town today with Caterina to buy some stuff, right? Well I wanted to know if I could go by myself and get everything instead."

"Sure." He said lightly, handing me money from his pocket. Wow. I didn't expect it to be that easy. I thought he would at _least _ask me why I wanted to do something nice.

"Thanks." I then went to my room to get changed quickly, put the money in my trouser pocket, and went _back_ to the kitchen to ask Caterina for the shopping list. I told her to take a break and relax while I'm gone, which should be probably over an hour, and after putting on my coat I walked out of the front door.

It was extremely cold out today but it wasn't snowing like it was last night. All of the snow from the previous night had been pushed out of the way of walking paths. I hadn't caught sight of the guy even after I was done shopping, and I was starting to assume he was one of the scammers. I really don't know why I'm so fucking interested in him.

I had stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a body crumpled up in a corner of two buldings, wearing only a tank top and… the same shorts the boy had…

I speed walked over to him and saw him a bit bloody and bruised, shaking like a leaf, lips a kind of purple-blue. If he wasn't shaking as hard as he was, I would have thought he was dead. He could quite possibly be though, maybe from hypothermia. I studied his face closer to see it was definitely the boy from yesterday. I tapped his cheek gently.

"Oi, bastard, wake up!" I whispered as I continued tapping his cheek. When I tapped him a little harder he woke up and scrambled away from me. He looked petrified.

"H-hey? Are you alright? I'm not going to do anything to you…" It took him a few seconds to register this and his face cleared of fear.

"You're that little boy who was crying yesterday, aren't you?" He said softly, voice cracking as he tried to speak.

"I'm not a little boy damn it! I'm 19 fucking years old!" His eyes widened at this but then went back to normal. They seemed a little less green than they were last night, like they had dulled. He started shivering even more, his bottom lip wobbling. I can't tell if it was doing that because he was going to cry, because he was so cold, or both. Either way, I had felt _so_ bad that I took off my coat that was way too big for me, and pushed it towards him. He had refused until I threw it over him and he sighed.

"U-um…" I started nervously. "You look really bad right now, and, well um, would you like to come to my house so I could help you? My name is Lovino by the way," I had whispered. It's hard being that nice. His eyes brightened a little.

"Really!? That'd be so nice of you! Gracias mi amigo, my name is Antonio Carriedo," He smiled, not caring that it was noticeably cracking his lips a lot more. He shakily stood up and almost fell so he grabbed my shoulder by instinct. I almost shook him off and told him to keep his fucking hands off of me, but I felt bad for the guy.

He had fully put on my coat and I led him to the big house I lived in. It had made him gasp, the same way it had made me gasp when I saw it for the first time. I really have no clue why I'm helping him, I really don't, but it wasn't as hard as I would have thought. It felt… right.


End file.
